


Welcome to Team Z

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blaine is a sinnamon roll, F/M, izombie is so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower





	

“Blaine?” You called stepping into his apartment. You heard voices coming from his kitchen. You rounded the corner to see Blaine and a large burly man, both sporting platinum blonde hair. You found that completely odd. 

“Whoa Blaine having an early mid-life crisis are we?” You jest. 

“That’s hilarious babe!” Blaine calls rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you later brother.” He turns his attention back to the larger man and slaps him on the back as the guy exits the apartment. 

“There’s my girl!” Your boyfriend says walking up and squeezing you tightly to him. “How was your trip?” 

“It was bleh like always; you know I get bored when I visit my brother. I love him but all he does is fix watches all day.” You sigh thinking about your trip to Brooklyn. 

“Ah good ol’ Gabe.” Blaine smirked. 

“Enough about my trip, what happened to your hair? What happened to your skin?” You asked furrowing your eyebrows.

“Nothing happened to my skin. I think you are going a little coo-coo.” He smirked. “As for the hair, I was channeling my inner Eminem.” 

“Ah I can see it now.” you replied as he laughed. 

You and Blaine decided to settle down and watch a movie, and it wouldn’t have been bad if you hadn’t watched this movie all the time. You rolled your eyes and flipped upside down on the couch. 

“I am so bored.” You replied.

“Seriously? You love this crap.” Blaine remarked turning to look at you. The black circles under his eyes bringing out the bright blue of his orbs.

“Let’s do something fun!” You replied jumping up grabbing a pillow and proceeded to slap him with the pillow repeatedly. He groaned and then he tried to get you to stop.

“y/n please.” You rolled your eyes and continued your attack.

“Stop.” He replied. 

“Why are you afraid?” quirking your eyebrow you smacked him again. 

“y/n.”

“Blaine,” you countered slapping him three times in quick succession. 

“ENOUGH!” He roared ripping the pillow out of your hands, and you felt your eyes grow wide at the sight. It couldn’t be right, it had to be a trick of the light, there was no way his eyes turned white and red. As soon as your brain caught up with your eyes you looked again and saw his blue eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

You followed his line of sight, to look down at your hand. A trail of red seeping out of the weeping scratch. 

“I’m sorry!” Blaine called as you started getting dizzy, your vision growing fuzzy. 

“Blaine.” You cried before everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You groaned stretching your limbs which seemed entirely too heavy. You couldn’t even lift your head off the pillow it was pounding so hard. There was only one other sensation you registered. A gnawing at your stomach that was so strong it was downright painful. The pain began to turn straight to anger and a heat bloomed right behind your eyes. 

“y/n?” Blaine’s voice reached you through the haze. You turned your head despite the heaviness and met his blue eyes, he had tear tracks down his face. “I wanted to keep you safe; I didn’t want you to find out like this.” He reached behind himself handing you a mirror. You looked into the mirror and a gasp tore its way out of your throat. There were two thick white strips adorning your hair now. 

“Babe?” You asked glancing at him from over the mirror. 

“There are Zombies in this world y/n; welcome to team Z.” He sighed handing you a full Tupperware.


End file.
